


An Argument for the Ages

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [6]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Jane knows her best friends are dumbasses, Sabina and Elena are in love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Sabina and Elena argue after graduation during the celebration.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Series: Angelic Poly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	An Argument for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This fic switches between the argument and the scene leading up to it, if that makes sense.
> 
> Bosley owns a cafe in this and she adopted Sabina.

_ “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” _

The idea had been to celebrate at Rebeka’s cafe after graduation. Everyone had graduated, even Sabina, and the gang had just wanted to do something small before they went off to college. Not that they wouldn’t see each other during the summer, but Sabina got into a great summer arts program with a scholarship for a month and Elena was going to be at MIT for the first two weeks of Sabina’s month. Langston would be working at the library, the dork. So they pretty much would have the second month to hang out. 

_ “What?” _

Graduation had been a nice affair. They had all walked together. Sabina and Elena sat together and Elena had to keep a hand on Sabina’s knees so the girl wouldn’t bounce out of her seat. Langston and Jane also sat next to each other, but Jane had to get up in the middle of graduation to give her valedictorian speech. Elena also gave her speech because she is the president, but she couldn’t keep a straight face because Sabina was making funny faces in the crowd.

_ “I love you.” _

So, after the graduation and the hugs, kisses, and congratulations, the party moved to the cafe that had become a routine part of their day. Rebekah and Saint, the nickname for Angel’s Cafe’s head chef, Luis, worked all of yesterday to prep food for the big party. Well, it isn’t actually a big party, but one with the four of them and all of their families. So, yeah, it might be on the big side of the party scale.

_ “Why?” _

Sabina and Elena sit on the same couches they sat on for their first, and only, date back in sophomore year. Jane sits on the couch across from them, picking at her piece of cake, with Langston next to her babbling about all the books he’s gonna read this summer at work. And they’re all sitting there laughing and Jane is shoving cake into Langston’s mouth and teasing Sabina and Elena about being married. Both blush and then, jokingly, Sabina gets down on one knee and proposes to Elena using a piece of cake. Of course, the parents coo, but the two just blush and try to push it off as nothing, Elena scooping up a piece of frosting and smearing it across Sabina’s cheek. That gets a laugh out of everyone.

Sabina and Elena have been hiding their love for each other since Sabina got adopted by Rebekah during eight grade. Sabina was a rough and tumble rouge, kickass, rebel artist. Elena had always been the stick-up-her butt good girl, who learned to relax around Sabina. The bleach-blonde even managed to melt Jane’s heart a little bit.

_ “Why do I love you?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

Rebekah brings over more cake, yelling at Elena and Sabina. Telling them that if they want to ruin the cake, they’d have to make their own. They continue to blush, which gets even worse when Jane turns to Sabina and brings up the first date they went on.

_ “Why shouldn’t I love you?” _

_ “Because how could you? You’re a ray of sunshine and I’m broken.” _

And that’s when the arguing starts. Because Sabina calls it a not-date and Elena argues that it was really a date, just an awkward one. And that escalates to name-calling (which isn’t new because it's like flirting for them) but instead of teasing, the names turn hurtful and almost mean. 

_ “I love you because you’re broken.” Pause. “I love you because, even though you think you’re broken, you’re not. Because you are the glue that holds us together.” _

_ “No, that’s Jane. I’m just the sidekick that brings you down.” _

Elena stands up and so does Sabina. Even though Sabina’s shorter, she’s still glaring up at Elena like she wants to kill him. Everyone pauses, going silent in shock.

_ “Sabina, I love you. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I don’t care what you think.” _

_ “I–” _

Elena and Sabina continue to scream at each other, Sabina even reaches for the cake in a very threatening way, but Jane swipes it from the table before she can grab it. Like Jane, Sabina can make anything into a weapon.

_ “I’m not expecting you to say it, Sabina. I just wanted you to know.” _

_ “Thank you, Elena.” Pause. “And I love you, too, Firefly” _

**Author's Note:**

> I poly-ship the Angels, but this fic is about Jane being the best friend annoyed that her best friends are in love with each other and won't do anything about it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
